Discussioni utente:Kitetsu-sama
Benvenuto Benvenuto! Sei vuoi imparare come lavoriamo su questa wiki, è meglio iniziare con una pagina molto breve, per spiegarti facilmente i punti fondamentali. Se per te va bene potremmo iniziare da Tristan (è un personaggio dell'ultimo capitolo). Se per te va bene la incollo in inglese e per il momento dovrai SOLO tradurla. PS Le notifiche dei messaggi appaiono automaticamente non appena esegui il login sulla wiki.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 15:07, nov 19, 2015 (UTC) Ciao. Stai andando bene con la pagina di Tristan. Aggiungo una cosa al volo: gli interlink. Hai presente la wiki inglese? È qui. Lì, tra le navigazioni e le categorie ci sono righe simili a fr:.... Sono i link allo stesso argomento presenti sulle altre wiki. Aggiungi, sulla loro pagina di Tristan, l'interlink it:Tristan. Poi copia tutte gli interlink che hanno e incollali nello stesso punto della nostra pagina di Tristan. Inoltre aggiungici l'interlink alla wiki inglese (che loro ovviamente non hanno: en:Tristan). In caso di dubbi chiedi a... BioHazard, perchè io ora esco e temo che non avrò tempo di rispondere fino a domani sera. Meganoide (discussioni) 18:55, nov 19, 2015 (UTC) È quasi inutile fare modifiche nelle pagine che hanno in cima il template "bozza", perchè sono pagine conciate così male che si fa prima a rifarle da zero... in effetti è completamente inutile fare modifiche in quelle pagine. Sei libero di fare quello che vuoi, ma mi dispiace se perdi tempo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:24, nov 19, 2015 (UTC) Be' prima fai Nosgarl, così sto tranquillo. Arlong è troppo lunga; Kanjuro probabilmente ha solo bisogno di una revisione, perciò non serve incollare il testo inglese. Se vuoi dedicarti a quella ti basta rileggerla e aggiungere le cose che mancano (se ne manca qualcuna) e togliere quelle inutili (se ce ne sono di inutili). --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:23, nov 21, 2015 (UTC) Non hai ancora l'esperienza sufficiente a lavorare su una pagina lunga come quella della Thousand Sunny. Chiedi a me o a BioHazard di sceglierne una per te che sia corta, per ora. Poi passerai a quelle medie e infine a quelle lunghe. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:27, nov 24, 2015 (UTC) Tranquillo, il problema maggiore era stato che avevo usato mezz'ora per sistemare la pagina prima della cancellazione >.< ma ho visto che è stata rifatta bene, per cui non ci sono problemi :). Al massimo se vuoi un consiglio prova a modificare la parte riguardo la Forza aggiungendo che Kaido è considerato la creatura più forte del mondo, che la ciurma è stata potenziata dagli Smile e che ha alcune ciurme alleato come quella di X Drake ;) beh naturalmente non con queste parole ma più rielaborate, comunque questo lo stesso XD ;). E ripeto, non ti preoccupare, è tutto a posto ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 17:53, nov 27, 2015 (UTC) Riguardo al problema con PGV2, che avete già chiarito, hai ragione quando dici che non ci sono pagine "prenotate". Il fatto è che siamo abituati a lasciargliele, perciò in genere non saltano fuori questi problemi. Al limite, come faccio io, quando vedo che ha smesso di modificarle faccio le mie modifiche. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:33, nov 27, 2015 (UTC) Tranquillo, non ci sono problemi ;). E dato che lo schema è già stato creato dopo la pagina dovrebbe essere completa, a parte la sezione delle Navi, ma da quello che ho capito Leviathan l'ha tolta, per cui è inutile rimetterla al momento ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:15, nov 27, 2015 (UTC) Già che ci sono volevo chiederti se potevi fare tu gli aggiornamenti del Capitolo di questa settimana al posto mio. Leviathan mi ha suggerito di pensarci nei prossimi giorni, ma temo che sarò molto occupato e non ci potrò riuscire >.< per questo ti chiedo aiuto. Non ti devi preoccupare perché l'unica cosa che bisogna fare è l'aggiornamento dei personaggi, il resto a parte la ciurma di Kaido me ne sono occupato stamattina ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:27, nov 27, 2015 (UTC) Effettivamente hanno già sistemato tutto ho visto. Allora ti chiedo solo un paio di cose: aggiungi alla pagina dei pirati delle cento bestie nella Forza che Kaido è considerato la "creatura più forte del mondo", mettici anche la sezione Nave in fondo mettendo che la ciurma dispone di molte navi e anche se non si conosce la principale Jack è capitano di una di esse chiamata Mammuth ;) e poi crea appunto la pagina della nave Mammuth, che ho visto che nessuno se ne sta occupando ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:09, nov 28, 2015 (UTC) Come tu stesso hai detto, come io stesso ti ho confermato, non ci sono né pagine che è vietato modificare né pagine a cui si è obbligati a dedicarsi. Quindi se aggiungi la frase nella pagina della ciurma di Kaido è ok; per il resto, tra creare la pagina della nave "Mammuth", separare le pagine doppie o fare qualcos'altro puoi scegliere quello che preferisci. Ad esempio mi piacerebbe che qualcuno creasse le pagine delle ciurme di Mashira e Orangutan e anche la pagina della flotta di Kaido (quest'ultima probabilmente la creo io). Ovviamente si capisce che PGV non te lo stava ordinando, ma non volevo rischiare che tu l'avessi frainteso! --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:23, nov 28, 2015 (UTC) Grazie, buon lavoro anche a te. Effettivamente passo molto del mio tempo libero sulla wiki, ed è per questo che sono intollerante agli anonimi e ai novellini che vengono qui ed iniziano a criticare senza avere mosso un dito per lo sviluppo del sito. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:01, nov 28, 2015 (UTC) È inutile tradurre pezzi di pagine. In seguito la pagina verrà azzerata e rifatta, per cui avrai solo perso tempo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:49, dic 5, 2015 (UTC) La pagine di Jinbe è troppo lunga, lasciala perdere. Inoltre, in futuro, incolla tutta la pagina inglese di cui ti stai occcupando, anche a costo di lasciare per un giorno o due dei pezzi in inglese. Se vuoi puoi fare Johnny e Yosaku. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:06, dic 5, 2015 (UTC) A parte questo spero che ti faccia piacere che ho messo Hannyabal come nuovo articolo in vetrina. È l'elenco degli articoli migliori che abbiamo e ogni due settimane ne metto uno nuovo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:42, dic 8, 2015 (UTC) Certamente. Se hai una prova che abita sull'arcipelago volontariamente allora ritiro quello che ho detto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:57, dic 9, 2015 (UTC) Secondo me, nelle affiliazioni bisogna mettere, per l'appunto, affiliazioni a gruppi o organizzazioni, non vedo la necessità di mettere il luogo. Un'eccezione potrebbe essere il regno, siccome lo si può considerare un'organizzazione. Inoltre ricordati di mettere le note per tutte le informazioni che hanno una fonte esterna al manga (sbs, databook...), mentre per le altre vai a discrezione tua. In genere se fai un'affermazione basata su un particolare evento o frase che non è evidente, sarebbe meglio aggiungerci la fonte (esempio: se dicessi che Rufy ha paura delle tarantole, forse è meglio citare la fonte perché uno si può chiedere dove ho preso quell'informazione che infatti mi sono inventato). Aggiungo anche che la pagina non siamo tenuti a tradurre letteralmente dall'inglese... noi usiamo la pagina inglese come traccia, ovviamente se vedi che qualche parte manca l'aggiungi, così come se qualcosa è superfluo lo togli (in particolare per le sezioni storia è quasi sempre meglio se le scrivi di tuo pugno). Beh, in effetti, con questa storia dei nomi dei frutti "congetturali" di azzardi se ne faranno parecchi. Se vuoi farlo meglio se chiedi ad un amministratore o apri una discussione.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 15:31, dic 22, 2015 (UTC) Dopo il tuo messaggio sul frutto artificiale ho aperto una discussione sulla pagina di Sheepshead. Se vuoi scrivi anche la tua opinione ;).--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 11:37, dic 24, 2015 (UTC) Dato che domani non ci sono approfitto di questo messaggio per augurare sia a te che a tutti gli altri utenti della Wiki un caloroso e sincero Buon Natale!!! :) PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:39, dic 24, 2015 (UTC) Comunque: * riguardo al nome dei frutti non rivelati, sai dirmi quali altri nomi potrebbero avere quei frutti? * l'aumento della taglia di Gambia è un azzardo sia che la aumentiamo sia che non la aumentiamo * dire che un frutto Paramisha è stato mangiato da un oggetto al giorno d'oggi è un grossissimo azzardo. In effetti sarebbe possibile, dato che gli oggetti che mangiano uno Zoo Zoo prendono vita dopo averlo mangiato. ** comunque "si vede che leggo un manga e guardo un anime diverso allora" non fa ridere * per prima cosa sono davvero convinto che Oda voglia farci un grosso colpo di scena riguardo al gallegiamento dei possessori di frutti artificiali... ma in fondo è solo la mia opinione. Ti faccio notare che non sto dicendo "possono galleggiare", che sarebbe speculazione, voglio solo tenere la cosa in dubbio. In fondo Rufy non sapeva nuotare nemmeno prima di mangiare il Gom Gom. Quanto a Nami, se io avessi ragione lei non potrebbe certo saperlo, perciò la sua frase sarebbe pienamente giustificata. Visto che dici che la lista di errori è ancora lunga perchè ti sei fermato? Dicci quali sono le altre cose che ritieni sbagliate! Se pensi che ci siano errori perchè non farceli notare? Al peggio non li cambiamo, ma perchè non vuoi dirci la tua opinione? --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:02, dic 24, 2015 (UTC) * noto due pesi e due misure in base alle situazioni, esempio: c’è un’altissima probabilità che Bariete sia la scimmia che cade dall’elefante giusto? Però si aspetta la conferma ufficiale in questo caso ma stai scherzando? Ecco come potrebbero stare le cose: Bariete NON è la scimmia. Questa è un'ipotesi plausibile, quindi si aspetta. * In effetti per Gambia potremmo lasciargli la taglia invariata. Prova a proporlo a Leviathan. * Non abbiamo MAI visto un oggetto in possesso di un Paramisha, quindi è MOLTO azzardato dire che la spada di Fujitora ne possiede uno. * se non volevi farmi ridere evita di usare il sarcasmo. * se Momonosuke non sapesse nuotare la sua reazione sarebbe esattamente la stessa di Brook: una persona che ha rischiato di annegare e quindi al momento non ha le forze di rialzarsi in piedi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:13, dic 25, 2015 (UTC) Non posso fare altro che suggerirti di proporre queste cose "ovvie" a Leviathan. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:17, dic 25, 2015 (UTC) Non so se lo sai, ma la sezione "pagine da creare" sulla tua pagina utente non è necessaria. Per sapere quali pagine ci mancano puoi controllare qui. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:28, dic 30, 2015 (UTC) Dato che stasera non ci sono ti faccio i miei più sentiti Auguri di Buon Anno!! :) PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:56, dic 31, 2015 (UTC) Buon anno, Kitetsu-sama! --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 22:45, dic 31, 2015 (UTC) Perdere tempo? Scherzi? Ok, hai fatto un errore, ma chi se ne importa!! :-) --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:05, gen 4, 2016 (UTC) Ottimo lavoro con le cinque Killifish. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:52, gen 4, 2016 (UTC) Io non sono mai cattivo. Sono solo severo. Guarda ad esempio l'idiota che ha detto che vede bene Caesar come nuovo membro della ciurma di Rufy. Non dovrei forse insultarlo? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:07, gen 5, 2016 (UTC) Avevi perfettamente ragione, ho corretto le due cose. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:14, gen 9, 2016 (UTC) Sì certo, fai pure. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:02, gen 9, 2016 (UTC) # Sì, bisognerebbe crearlo, comunque non c'è fretta. # Di sicuro un modo per tornare indietro esiste, altrimenti roger dopo essere arrivato a Raftel non avrebbe potuto tornare indietro! Non sappiamo in che ordine abbia visitato Green Bit e Jaya, purtroppo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:09, gen 10, 2016 (UTC) Ho bisogno di un favore urgentissimo. Avevo aggiornato la pagina di Capone, ma si è annullato tutto il salvataggio ed ho perso totalmente la voglia di modificare la pagina, per cui ho bisogno che la modifichi tu al posto mio se riesci >.<. Devi limitarti a tradurre dall'inglese all'italiano il Carattere, le Relazioni con i Pirati di Cappello di Paglia, i Pirati di Big Mom e Pekoms, aggiungere alle Abilità e Poteri la parte iniziale che c'è nella pagina inglese, il nome del frutto e la parte sulle Armi e modificare un pochino la parte inerente la Saga di Zo ;). Se non riesci a farlo tu chiedilo a qualcun altro come BioHazard o Meganoide nel caso. PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:33, gen 15, 2016 (UTC) Ho visto che hai già modificato, ed hai anche fatto le cose bene, per cui complimenti :) e grazie per l'aiuto ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:56, gen 15, 2016 (UTC) Figurati :) comunque sì questa settimana c'era molto da modificare, però sono riuscito a fare tutto. L'unica cosa era Capone perché mi aveva cancellato tutto, ma hai risolto tu la cosa e ti ringrazio ancora molto ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:48, gen 15, 2016 (UTC) Ciao. Ho riguardato alcune pagine che hai creato e mancavano i doppiatori italiani, non ti preoccupare, li ho aggiunti io. Comunque forse non li hai messi perchè non sapevi dove trovarli, quindi te lo spiego: è semplice, devi solo cercare "doppiaggio one piece wikipedia" e troverai sulla pagina di wikipedia l'elenco dei doppiatori sia originali che italiani. Nel caso trovi il link direttamente sulla pagina di Meganoide. Spero possa tornarti utile ;).--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 13:36, gen 21, 2016 (UTC) Ah scusa adesso ho capito cosa intendi con "pagine da revisionare", intendi le pagine sistemate da voi e che io o megnoide dobbiamo revisionare... ma stai proponendo di usare un template specifico per evitare di annotarle sulla pagina di meganoide? In teoria più che il template quello che serve è una categoria. Se pensi vi renda la vita più facile possiamo anche crearla, poi per il template volendo possiamo semplicemente aggiungere un parametro a senza crearne uno apposito, come vi torna meglio. Per quanto riguarda le pagine della saga corrente, in teoria la scelta era tra e , alla fine abbiamo optato per quest'ultimo. Perché pensi sia il caso di creare un template (e quindi suppongo anche categoria) dedicata e non semplicemente assimilarli agli altri? Ciao. Devo chiederti un favore; come forse hai notato io non carico immagini sulla wiki. Questo perchè lavoro con ipad e quindi le immagini che salverei sulla wiki sarebbero solo in jpg, in parole povere sfocate e da eliminare. Il favore che ti chiedo è questo: potresti inserire le immagini di Rock e Scotch per favore? Se non ti va di farlo lo chiedo a un amministratore, però ho visto che riesci a trovare immagini molto buone (quelle di Miss Friday e Mr. Thirteen sono veramente molto buone) quindi spero che possa occupartene tu ;).--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 07:36, gen 27, 2016 (UTC) Vanno benissimo, grazie mille! Posso dirti che dal mio tablet per rispondere direttamente bisogna cliccare su un rettangolo vuoto con sotto a destra la scritta "lascia un commento" alla fine del blog (non delle risposte al blog). Per arrivare direttamente al punto in cui bisogna scrivere si può anche cliccare sul tasto a destra del titolo del blog con su scritto, attualmente, 23 commenti. Spero di esserti stato utile.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 20:06, gen 27, 2016 (UTC) Ho rimosso il logo, puoi usare l'immagine. Se non ci fosse una versione senza logo disponibile, aggiungi la categoria Categoria:Immagini modificate cosicchè poi uno carica in seguito quella senza logo. Per me va bene, visto che per Marco ho proposto io i paragrafi di cui occuparci, ora vorrei che proponessi tu la divisione del lavoro.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 12:37, gen 31, 2016 (UTC) Hai ragione, ho confuso il template del paese dei fiori con il template del naviglio degli otto tesori. Avevo la testa tra le nuvole, ora lo ripristino. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:35, mar 7, 2016 (UTC) Non ho sottomano il volume in cui Iceburg invita i membri della Franky Family ad unirsi a lui. Non saprei dire se siamo sicuri che anche gli altri lo abbiano fatto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:22, mar 14, 2016 (UTC) Ho scoperto che sulla wiki inglese hanno tantissime immagini di taglie che a noi mancano. Mi aiuti a caricarle (con calma, senza fretta)? La loro pagina è questa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:56, mar 26, 2016 (UTC) Foxy Per le immagini dei travestimenti sono d'accordo con te, ma Leviathan sostiene che sono importanti... boh. Prova a scrivergli, spiegandogli che siamo in due a pensare che dovrebbero essere rimosse. Quella del manga non ce l'ho presente. Probabilmente hai ragione. Prova a chiedergli anche riguardo a quella. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:14, apr 1, 2016 (UTC) Carissimo Kitetsu-sama, ti ringrazio per gli aiuti che hai offerto di darmi e... Sì!!! Certo, mi piacerebbe molto imparare a muovere i primi passi, se hai voglia di darmi una mano! Detto questo, avrei alcune domande: 1. Ho letto anche la spiegazione che mi ha dato Leviathan riguardo agli "attacchi" (quindi ti chiederai: "Perchè stai per fare questa domanda a me?". Semplice. Con te ho parlato più spesso e sono, se posso, più in confidenza, e ho visto che hai molta esperienza anche tu, quindi...) quindi mi chiedevo: chiaramente non adesso, ma quando avrò MOLTA più esperienza: e se aggiumgessi io gli attacchi dei vari personaggi? Poco a poco (del tipo non facendo tutto in un giorno), quando sarò più abile potrei aggiungere le mosse dei personaggi, partendo da quelli della ciurma di Cappello Di Paglia, poi quelli più importanti, e poi mano a mano quelli che incontro in ordine cronologico. Certo, non facendo una pagina per ogni tecnica stile NarutoPedia, dopotutto in One Piece gli attacchi non sono fondamentali come i jutsu in Naruto. Daltronde, se si potrà fare non sarà certo un male se qualcuno conoscesse gli sconosciuti (eppure vengono rilevati durante la storia!!!) attacchi di Kabaji, o l'elenco delle divolarie che Luffy usa in battaglia. Non trovi?! ;) 2. Nell'assegnarmi le pagine, potreste darmi cose non troppo avanti rispetto a dove sono io nella saga (abbastanza all'inizio)? Aggiornerò frequentemente il mio profilo per avvisare a che episodi sono dell'anime (purtroppo non ho ancora il manga. ANCORA). E, anche se conosco la saga di Thriller Bark, qualche lieve accenno a quella di Impel Down, i personaggi più importanti (Flotta dei sette, Ace, Ivankov... ma non bene Sabo) e qualche altra piccola cosa, vorrei evitare gli spoiler. 3.è la prima volta che mi iscrivo alla community delle wiki (sebbene in passato abbia già contribuito alla vecchia Mario Wiki e a NarutoPedia, talvolta anche a Wikipedia, e conosco le basi della modifica nel codice del testo) e mi chiedevo: posso permettermi di lavorare nel testo normale, o consigli di continuare nel codice del testo? Grazie per la pazienza e per l'aiuto che mi stai dando!!! Voglio davvero fare passi avanti e rendermi utile! One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 13:13, mag 6, 2016 (UTC) Storia di Nefertari Bibi Farò quel che posso!!! ; ) Il problema principale è che io sono quotidianamente pieno di impegni, quindi non posso promettere di finire il lavoro subito. In ogni caso, l'obbiettivo che mi pongo è di fare tutto completo! Comunque, le relazioni non dovrebbero essere tanto complicate, quello che porterà via più tempo è la storia. e non riesco prima, inizio venerdì. One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 14:27, mag 25, 2016 (UTC) Purtroppo sono impegnato per tutta la settimana, non so quando potrò lavorare alla storia della principessa (è già tanto se riesco a scriverti adesso). Spero non sia un problema. Ad ogni modo, appena trovo il tempo comincio il lavoro. 15:15, mag 29, 2016 (UTC)One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) Sì, ma lì ci sono stati per due anni, non per un giorno! --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:24, mag 31, 2016 (UTC) D'OH!!!!!!!!!! Hai tempo per rimetterli (ti basta annullare la mia modifica)? Se no lo faccio io. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:00, mag 31, 2016 (UTC) Un modo ci sarebbe e sarebbe anche abbastanza facile. Basterebbe rimuovere l'inclusione del template e inserire i personaggi di quei template "direttamente". Un copia-incolla di un minuto sarebbe sufficiente. Il problema, in teoria, è che si perderebbe l'appartenenza delle persone ai sotto-luoghi, ad esempio: chi vive a Foosha e chi sul monte Corvo? Però in effetti non mi sembra una cosa drammatica, non mi sembra un'informazione vitale. Per me va bene di fare questa modifica, dove è necessaria. Per le inclusioni dove non ci sono ripetizioni potremmo lasciare il sotto-template incluso... ma se hai tempo da perdere potresti farlo anche lì. Io adesso, però, mi dedico alla revisione di Toto e se ho tempo anche di qualcos'altro. In più oggi uscirà il capitolo e ne creerò la pagina, quindi non posso aiutarti. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:29, giu 2, 2016 (UTC) Ace Vedo che state ristrutturando vecchie bozze, quando avete finito con quello che state facendo, potrei suggerire di fare Portuguese D. Ace? In fondo è un peccato che l'articolo di Ace sia da così tanto una bozza... volevo mettermici io ma ho sempre rimandato... Riguardo alla pagina di Uhho non sarebbe stato meglio lasciare mettere le navigazioni a Bob? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:10, giu 6, 2016 (UTC) Per spostare una pagina senza lasciare il redirect devi essere amministratore. Quindi se vuoi rimuovere il redirect vai nella sua pagina e aggiungi (quando vieni reindirizzato ti compare un link in alto alla pagina del redirect oppure puoi aggiungere ?redirect=no nell'url del redirect). Cmq il mio era solo un suggerimento non volevo mettervi pressione, ci mancherebbe... e colgo l'occasione per dirvi ottimo lavoro! Oggi non so se riesco a sistemare queste immagini, ci provo ma nel caso me ne occupo in questi giorni dato che non c'è il Capitolo questa settimana e quindi sicuramente Venerdì ho più "tempo libero" ù.ù XD ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 09:59, giu 7, 2016 (UTC) Ma infatti avevo suggerito Ace perché è un personaggio importante e che so piace a molti. Cmq il redirect lo devi cancellare solo se è inutile/errato, altrimenti bisogna lasciarlo. E anche in caso contrario non è che succede nulla di grave... adesso provvedo a rimuovere. Comunque se non completo subito il lavoro,ma sono un po occupato! Nei momenti liberi continuo. Bob la pietra (discussioni) 12:49, giu 7, 2016 (UTC) Ok, me ne occuperò (anche io con molta calma, data anche la mia velocità...). Nel caso chiederò aiuto a KuroUrufu.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 13:29, giu 7, 2016 (UTC) Grazie delle indicazioni :). Ci provo e vedo cosa salta fuori XD ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 11:44, giu 11, 2016 (UTC) Il motivo per cui One-Two-Chopperdjango scombussola un po' i codici è perchè probabilmente modifica i template nell'editor visuale. Gli ho consigliato di Usare l'editor sorgente. Per quanto riguarda le categorie, mi sembra di capire che bisogna solo rimuovere gli "intrusi" dalle categorie "personaggi del". Una volta fatto quello, rimane da sostituire i "personaggi nati nel" e separare gli "abitanti", cose che dovrei essere in grado di fare con il bot. "id" serve per dare un'identificativo ad una nota in modo da "ri-citarla" in seguito. Per citare i databook devi usare il parametro "data". Quando hai dei dubbi su come funziona un template, prova a guardare la pagina del template, di solito mettiamo la documentazione che ne spiega il funzionamento. Ad esempio, leggi la documentazione su . "Gelato" a meno che non mi diate una fonte la elimino. Non serve speculare, diremo semplicemente che il tipo supervisiona una parte sconosciuta di Totlandia. Per i nomi noi usiamo la versione italiana (star comics/doppiaggio mediaset) per la roba già uscita in Italia, invece per la roba spoiler i nomi propri li lasciamo come quelli originali giapponesi mentre i nomi comuni li traduciamo in italiano. Le isole di totlandia sono in inglese per lo sono anche nella versione originale giapponese. Nemureru Mori no Hakuba è un esempio di nome lasciato in giapponese. Ah ad esempio il posto che tu hai chiamato "Dolcelandia" sarebe la capitale di Totlandia? Ecco, nel capitolo inglese viene chiamata "Sweet City". Ora c'è da capire se il nome è inglese anche nel capitolo giapponese (i nomi di totlandia a quanto pare sono inglesi anche nella verisone giapponese per cui è possibile) o se è i giapponese ed è stato "tradotto" da mangastream. Nel primo caso la città la chiameremo "Sweet City" nel secondo useremo il nome giapponese. Aspettiamo di avere qualche fonte più certa. È più chiaro adesso? Infatti i nomi giapponesi di solito non hanno la romanizzazione. Sta poi a noi scegliere quella più verosimile. Sulla wiki inglese ci sono degli utenti giapponesi per cui di solito sento il loro parere prima. Scusa se non mi dedico molto alla pagina di Ace, ma sono abbastanza impegnato in questo periodo. Comunque non ti preoccupare, mi occuperò (prima o poi) delle sezioni che mi spettano, anche grazie a Leviathan che si occupa delle relazioni. PS La pagina è una bozza da anni, quindi penso che possa aspettare qualche altra settimana. Inoltre ci sono un'altra ventina di bozze da revisionare, quindi il tempo lo abbiamo.:)--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 17:31, giu 20, 2016 (UTC) Ah ok, ora rimetto tutto a posto. Sto facendo questi errrori perchè, a dirla tutta, non ho capito come ci organizziamo. Leviathan ha usato il bot? e modifiche sono già tutte completate? Se è così allora provo a guardare qualche pagina per vedere qualche esempio pratico. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:25, giu 25, 2016 (UTC) è stata introdotta questa settimana, grazie per la segnalazione. Per favore, aspettiamo a creare almeno le pagine i cui nomi provengono dalle sbs e non dai capitoli... così evitiamo di doverle spostare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:24, lug 2, 2016 (UTC) Tranquillo: ho un tasto con cui ripristinarla al volo, quindi non hai perso la tua mezz'ora. Inoltre non sono sicuro che il nome sia in inglese; credo sia in giapponese e che la wiki inglese l'abbia tradotto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:37, lug 2, 2016 (UTC) In realtà a zero, semplicemente perché sono stato impegnato e questo weekend poi ero senza pc. Poi in verità il lavoro con il bot di eliminare le categorie superflue è l'ultima cosa da fare, prima si devono controllare tutte le categorie "personaggi del" e sistemare gli articoli lì dentro. Solo allora poi uso il bot per cancellare i "nati nel". Questo perchè se lo facessi prima, poi ci ritroveremmo da "controllare" a anche tutti quegli articoli, pertanto per evitare sovrapposizione di lavora è meglio farlo alla fine. In conclusione, finché gli articoli di "personaggi del" non sono messi a posto, non userò il bot. Sì con il bot posso sistemare anche le categorie degli abitanti, ma come detto siccome verrebbero aggiunti tutti a personaggi "del" farlo prima significherebbe aggiungere più articoli da "revisionare". Probabilmente l'hai già notato, ma ho ripristinato la pagina "Polar Tang". Meganoide (discussioni) 21:41, lug 5, 2016 (UTC) Boh, non saprei... probabilmente che le pagine delle navi sono importanti, a differenza dei personaggi minori che spesso hanno nomi sciocchi (come i tre di Dressrosa). Meganoide (discussioni) 16:05, lug 6, 2016 (UTC) Fare la storia di Jinbe da solo è qualcosa di titanico! Dai, ti do una mano. Che paragrafi hai intenzione di fare tu? Così mi occupo del resto.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 16:27, lug 8, 2016 (UTC) Facciamo in un altro modo, visto che sono lento e non mi sembra giusto farti fare tutto (sono sicuro che andrebbe a finire così) quindi lascia a me il passato e la saga di Impel Down, la saga di Marineford decidiamo al momento, ti sta bene?--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 16:54, lug 8, 2016 (UTC) Sto facendo il lavoro già il lavoro delle categorie. Allora come ci organizziamo per la saga di Marineford? Se hai tempo e voglia ci pensi tu oppure me ne occupo io? Per me è indifferente.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 10:37, lug 11, 2016 (UTC) Ehm, in realtà devo ancora occuparmi del carattere di Ace. Poi devo pensare anche a quello di Jinbe. E se Leviathan e PGV non pensano alle relazioni di Jinbe mi toccherà anche quello. Quindi se ti occupi della saga di Marineford mi fai un favore, anche se mi sembra ingiusto farti fare così tanto.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 14:38, lug 11, 2016 (UTC) Mi dispiace ma no. Il fatto è che la saga di Alabasta è la parte di lavoro che richiede più tempo, e sto cercando dei giorni che mi diano la certezza di poter fare del lavoro senza fermarmi avendo fatto troppo poco. Sennò poi finisce che rimane per una settimana con al massimo cinque-dieci righe. Inoltre ho deciso, come consigliatomi dagli amministratori, che le pagine le tradurrò direttamente, non a parte. Il motivo per cui le parte erano salvate a pezzi è perché questa volta NON ho tradotto, dato che guardando la storia sulla wiki inglese era troppo lunga e ora che finivo di tradurla guardando anche cosa tenere e cosa no Oda faceva prima a finire la saga di Whole Cake Island ed ad iniziare e concludere una nuova saga. Così ho deciso di fare un riassunto personale controllando ogni dubbio con episodi e capitoli, ma si tratta di un'ECCEZIONE, che si ripeterà in futuro proprio in casi più unici che rari. Comunque, anche se mi sono fermato, tranquillo, il progetto non l'ho abbandonato. C|; ) One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 19:21, lug 13, 2016 (UTC) Lunedì mattina se tutto va bene mi rimetto a lavorare. One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 11:53, lug 17, 2016 (UTC) No è un problema noto e non solo di questa wiki (o di te). Anche io non vedo più il CSS. Lo staff sta cercando di capire quale sia la fonte e di risolverla, quindi bisogna solo avere pazienza. Ho notato che ti sei occupato del carattere di Ace perciò la pagina dovrebbe essere finita. Mi dispiace se ti ho "fatto aspettare" così tanto ma il tempo è tiranno e la connessione lenta. Comunque il carattere era già tradotto quindi bastava una riguardata. PS La pagina poteva aspettare ancora un po' di essere conclusa, non si offendeva mica tanto :).--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 18:03, lug 23, 2016 (UTC) Se le motivazioni erano queste allora ti ringrazio per esserti occupato anche di una mia parte della pagina ;). Per la cronaca, manca molto poco al termine di Jinbe.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 18:48, lug 23, 2016 (UTC) Va bene però ho visto che accetta anche file .jpg. Io cerco di caricarli in .png, però vedendo che accettava anche il primo non mi sono fatto problemi. One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 12:47, lug 30, 2016 (UTC) Relazioni di Rayleigh Dette così non so se ne servano altre. Incollale tutte, al limite ne rimuovo qualcuna. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:54, lug 30, 2016 (UTC) Ok va bene grazie. One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 12:54, lug 30, 2016 (UTC) Hai controllato i nomi delle armi sul databook? Cmq le pagine le puoi spostare tu stesso... alla fine li terrei i redirect siccome quelli sono i nomi originali. Guarda che di solito non c'è ragione per cancellare le pagine di discussione. Io la penso come te, riguardo alle pagine di discussione (e anche su alcuni forum): un conto è se prendiamo decisioni per come gestirla, un conto è se uno l'ha creata solo per informare che bisogna aggiustare il codice della pagina (ad esempio: guarda che manca un "bull"). --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:12, ago 16, 2016 (UTC) PS ho aperto un forum per la faccenda delle parti di storia mancanti. --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:12, ago 16, 2016 (UTC) Kitetsu fermati! Scusa il tono drammatico, comunque non è necessario aggiungere manualmente i membri degli equipaggi alle navigazioni. Basta aggiungere un altro asterisco prima di "*Personaggi". Fai una prova, dovrebbe funzionare.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 12:52, ago 17, 2016 (UTC) Cazzo, non mi ero proprio accorto di quel messaggio! Hai fatto bene a richiederlo! Comunque me ne occuperò io, non c'è problema, anche se come al solito ci metterò un po'. Scusami per non averti risposto al messaggio.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 07:43, ago 19, 2016 (UTC) Ciao. Finalmente ho finito il carattere e le relazioni di Smoker. Se vuoi puoi dargli un'occhiata e se ti sembrano ok metti il template "revisiona" ;).--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 11:47, ago 22, 2016 (UTC) Se intendi la riga che dice "Tipi di file consentiti: png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, pdf, svg, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm, ogg, ogv, oga." è un messaggio dell'interfaccia che elenca i file che si possono caricare. Se noti ho già scritto all'inizio della pagina che il formato preferito è "png". Hai intenzione di occuparti di Crocodile? Se sì, ti serve una mano?--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 18:29, ago 23, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm.... quindi pensi sia una coincidenza? Voglio dire, sanji mica a quei riccioli sulle guance se per questo! I lumocofoni impersonano l'interlocutore, tu hai detto che è una coincidenza perché se fossero le sopracciglia sarebbero sopra gli occhi, però non è che Sanji ha dei riccioli sulle guance. Se fossero stati sopra gli occhi sarebbe stato troppo palese, questo secondo me era un modo velato di lasciare un indizio. Va be' se sono l'unico che pensa non sia una coincidenza rimuoviamola pure. Io concordo con Leviathan: il lumacofono prende l'aspetto di Sanji. Avrei preferito che le sopracciglia fossero al loro posto; Oda ha voluto creare questa insensatezza, ma è comunque l'aspetto di Sanji. Riguardo ai nomi delle spade credo che sia sufficiente dire chi utilizza spade di un certo tipo. Dire il nome della spada diventa "inutile", perchè sappiamo già come si chiama la lama usata da quella persona. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:38, ago 24, 2016 (UTC) Proprio perchè non sappiamo i nomi di tutte le armi credo che sarebbe essere omogenei e non citarne nessuna. Però ci penserò. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:54, ago 24, 2016 (UTC) Ciao. Per complicazioni non sono potuto rientrare. Vi siete accordati per qualcosa mentre non c'ero? (In particolare: che si fa con Wapol?) One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 17:41, ago 25, 2016 (UTC) Sei d'accordo a concedermi qualche giorno per rifare per bene Kin'emon lasciando in quel lasso di tempo il template bozza?--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 14:04, ago 28, 2016 (UTC) Beh è un lavoro che dovrete fare oggi anzi che ieri, vi ho solo dato un suggerimento :) Potevate anche non cancellarlo comunque il messaggio nelle discussioni Anche quella? Maledetta Star... --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:00, set 3, 2016 (UTC) La nave di Bentham teniamola così allora, per adesso. Riguardo alla nave di Noland... scriverlo tutto attaccato è una schifezza. Il BD è il databook più recente, ma non per questo è esente da errori. Se non ti dispiace io lo terrei staccato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:09, set 4, 2016 (UTC) Ora Kin'emon dovrebbe essere completo, anche se andrebbe inserita qualche immagine. Potresti pensarci tu? Scegli tu quali preferisci, anche perchè soprattutto per la saga di Punk Hazard la wiki inglese offre una vasta scelta. Mi sorge però spontanea una domanda: perchè eri così ostinato a fare un lavoro sbrigativo per quella pagina??? Adesso dovrebbe essere decisamente meglio--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 17:52, set 8, 2016 (UTC) Le immagini della sunny che hai caricato provengono da un extra del Film 11 su dvd. RE: Albero Puoi spiegarti meglio? Le barre di scorrimento compaiono solo si eccede una certa lunghezza (in altezza o larghezza), quindi se non vuoi farle comparire basta rimanere in quei limiti. Veramente io non ne vedo nessuna. Forse tu hai uno schermo con una risoluzione più piccola quindi l'articolo lo vedi "più stretto". Però due barre orizzontali non dovrebbero apparire. Mi faresti vedere un tuo screen per capire? Non ho molti modi per testarlo io stesso. Guarda che penso non ci sia nulla che non va nel template, la "seconda barra" viene aggiunta da Internet Explore perché è stupido. Prova ad usare chrome o firefox e non dovrebbe apparire. Sì è uno script che ho aggiunto di recente, non so se sia il caso di aggiungere qualunque categorie, ma cmq aggiungerò anche le navi siccome è una categoria comune.